


bodies and souls collide

by Lilywastaken



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Boys Kissing, Crack, Cute, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, i guess, jinhwi, jinyoung is a ghost, jinyoung is shy af, just two boys in love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilywastaken/pseuds/Lilywastaken
Summary: The afterlife really isn't like Jinyoung expects. Ghosts do not just float around and pass through walls. No, being a ghost is a full-time job, and Jinyoung knows he cannot fuck up the first mission he is given.But of course, nothing ever goes as planned





	bodies and souls collide

Jinyoung doesn't remember much of his life before he came here. He just remembers he died young, barely seventeen years old, in a car accident. It seems like ages ago when he thinks about it. He doesn't really understand how time passes here. It's all white, cold and misty. How long has he been standing there already? A day? A month? Years? He couldn't tell. He is in a room, if it can be called that way, considering he cannot see any walls or door whatsoever. He doesn't even know what he is supposed to be doing here. Is this what comes after death? If it is then he'd give it a 2/10, for the effort. He had been promised angels playing music and clouds that looked like cotton candy, or something badass like flames and lava and demons but instead he was stuck in this dull and boring white space filled with fog. Great. Death was starting absolutely amazingly.

Jinyoung’s head snaps up when he hears a noise on his left. Suddenly someone is standing there. He has no idea where they came from but he’s not going to complain. Something’s _finally_ happening.

 

“You, dark and mysterious, come with me.”

 

The man’s wearing a grey suit and a red tie and he looks like some sort of official or secretary. His voice is monotonous, almost robot like. He has very soft features and fluffy black hair, precisely styled, it’s hard to guess how old he might be. Jinyoung realizes later that he’s wearing a nametag “Yoon Jisung”, and also seems to be waiting for him to follow him. He looks a bit annoyed, and Jinyoung thinks the job of welcoming newly dead souls probably isn’t as fun as it sounds.

 

“I have a name” Jinyoung grumbles inaudibly before following the guy through the door. Which apparently appeared out of nowhere. Jinyoung had decided he wasn’t going to question anything and just roll with whatever comes at him.

 

He follows him into what looks like a big office. Still white, still foggy. The only thing different from the previous room is the desk sitting proudly in the middle with a chair on each side.

 

“Please, take a seat,” Jisung says with the same enthusiasm as when he had greeted him (read: none).

 

Jinyoung obeys and sits on the closest chair. Jisung sits in front of him and as he does so a computer materializes on the desk. Jinyoung’s eyes widen but he says nothing. Jisung, who kept an eye on him while tapping away on the keyboard seems pleased with his lack of questions.

 

“Welcome to the Reception Center for Level 1 Souls. You will be assigned your code name and number shortly. I will then explain to you the details of your new job. I will then show you around so you can familiarize with this place.”

 

Jinyoung nods. He has so many questions in his head, all coming at the same time but he knows he’ll find out soon enough what all of this is about. So he keeps quiet and waits for Jisung to start talking again.

 

“Deep and mysterious, dark and bitch resting face, mh what could your code name be?” Jisung says, more to himself than anything really but it angers Jinyoung a bit.

 

“The name’s Jinyoung.” he interrupts “Bae Jinyoung, just call me that, don’t come up with a silly nickname.”

 

Jinyoung realizes, with how cracked his voice sounds, that it’s the first thing he said out loud since he arrived here. And _of course_ , it had to be some snarky remark to someone that obviously has more authority than him. Jisung doesn’t seem offended at all, he actually hasn’t been showing any emotions since Jinyoung met him. It’s almost like he’s not human. Like he’s… Jinyoung laughs in his head. He was going to say “ _dead_ ”.

 

“I’m not one for names. Besides I’m not sure you understand the definition of “code name”. You’ll be Deepdark, that’s great. Totally depicts the grumpy, “I don’t talk much I’m mysterious” kinda vibe you’re giving.”

 

Jinyoung sighs loudly but doesn’t even bother to try and start an argument. Deepdark sounds like a middle schooler’s gamer pseudo but he’ll go with it. It isn’t like he has much of a choice anyway. Jisung is still tapping on his keyboard. Then, the computer makes a beeping sound and Jisung retrieves a card from under the desk.

 

“Here is your ID,” he says, handing it over to Jinyoung.  

 

Jinyoung takes a look at it. It’s a small white card, with his picture on it, _where did he even got that from_ , his code name _sigh_ , and an ID number. Jinyoung doesn’t even have the time to ask what it is for that Jisung is already explaining it.

 

“This card will be useful for everything around here. To access your room and any other place of the Center. You’ll also be given credits on it for each mission you complete, we’ll get to that later, and you can use these credits to pay for food or anything you like.”

 

“But, I’m dead. Do I still have to eat?” Jinyoung asks like this is the most important question in his mind right now.

 

“No you don’t have to, but you can, and it’s still enjoyable.” Jisung answers probably used to this kind of question. “You really don’t seem to have your priorities straight though.”

 

“My priorities aren’t the only thing about me that isn’t straight” Jinyoung mumbles, cracking a smile at his own joke.

 

This was the only time he saw Jisung’s expression change. It’s a faint shift in his facial features, but he seems amused and it makes Jinyoung strangely pleased with himself. Jisung then proceeds to tell him about his missions. Jinyoung listens carefully because he feels this might be important. He will have to “haunt” and scare humans. For each mission he succeeds he will be given credits as Jisung explained earlier. The first mission is all the more important because it will decide of his rank among the Level 1 Souls, as well as his privileges if any. The more missions he completes, the more he can gain credits and raise his rank. If he completes missions in original and creative ways he can be given advantages or raise his rank faster. Jinyoung is amazed once Jisung is done talking. He had expected a lot of things after his death but this system worthy of a video game? It definitely hadn’t crossed his mind. In any case, it sounded entertaining enough. Jinyoung is then given a tour of the facility, there is a common room where the dead can hang out together and chill, but also a  huge cafeteria that is oddly crowded, a fitness resort, _wait what, do ghosts actually work out?_

 

Jinyoung goes on his first mission after a week of aimlessly walking around the Center. There wasn’t much to do around here, especially since he still had no credits. His room is small and dull, kind of like the rest of the facility, except for the common room that’s slightly decorated.

 

He’s excited and scared when he meets up with the Head Secretary for Level 1 Souls Missions. It’s a small man with light brown hair and big eyes, his name tag reads Ha Sungwoon, even though he never introduces himself properly. They talk about how he wants to scare his humans. Jinyoung remembers that when he was alive he liked horror movies. There were tons of good ones and he wants to try every method shown in them. He’s decided on pulling a The Ring on the human for his first mission. He finds it really cool and creepy the whole crawling out of the tv thing. Jinyoung gets ready after the meeting, he dresses in an oversized white t-shirt and styles his black hair so his bangs cover his eyes. Looking in the mirror of his room he realizes for the first time that his skin is so pale it’s almost translucid and that’s when the reality of his death hits him. Because it doesn’t look real, all these missions, this Reception Center for Souls? It’s so ridiculous, he doesn’t _feel_ dead. But he is.

 

Sungwoon guides him to a new room he hasn’t visited yet. Compared to the rest, it’s so dark Jinyoung has to squint his eyes to get used to the obscurity. The only source of light comes from some sort of white glowing portal on the opposite wall. Sungwoon answers Jinyoung’s silent interrogation :

 

“This is the portal that will allow you to enter the human world. You enter through this, you’ll arrive through the TV got it? Be careful once you’re there though, it’s gonna feel weird, you’re basically a ghost so you won’t have a material body. It might be unsettling at first.”

 

Jinyoung nods in understanding. His hands are moist and he wipes them on the back of his jeans, fingers shaking in anxiety. He knows it’s a big deal, this mission, Jisung told him it would decide of his initial ranking and Jinyoung is adamant to get a good rank right away. He takes a deep breath and steps forward. He passes his head first through the portal for maximum creepiness. Then his arms, so he can crawl through and scare the hell out of the human, making deep, ragged breathing sounds at the same time.

 

It doesn’t really go as planned though. Because somehow his hands can’t find any surface to rest on. _Does that guy not have a floor? What the fuck is_ \- and what was bound to happen eventually happens. Jinyoung falls, face first, on the floor. And it hurts like a bitch. Well, Jinyoung expects it to hurt like a bitch but, he doesn’t feel anything. He’s dead. Jinyoung looks back up and realizes this guy’s TV is flat screened and hangs high on the wall. _Oh so that’s why_ . Jinyoung doesn’t dare to look up. He feels so embarrassed he’s sure his cheeks would be burning had he still blood inside his body. He buries his head in his hands trying to deal with the shame. He knows the human is here because he heard a high pitched scream just before he precipitated to his downfall. Jinyoung can’t believe he made a fool of himself on his very first mission, _oh my god_ . Alive or dead nothing has changed, he still cannot do anything right. He knows how important this mission is but he still failed. And not just because he didn’t scare the human but because he most likely gave him the best laugh of his life. Jinyoung is almost about to cry and his body is rocking back and forth. Jinyoung almost jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He actually doesn’t _feel_ it, but he _knows_ it’s there.

 

“Hey, buddy are you okay? Sorry, my TV is so high… I hope you didn’t hurt yourself”

 

The voice is soft and it sounds worried. Jinyoung sets his face free from his hands and looks up at the human. It’s a boy, who looks about Jinyoung’s age, he has soft features and his brown eyes are big and bright. Just by looking at him, Jinyoung feels at peace. He looks like an angel, and Jinyoung knows it’s stupid to say this because he’s _dead_ , and he _knows_ what comes after and there’s no one as beautiful as this boy in the afterlife. Jinyoung tries to answer but all that comes out is a strangled sound. Oh god, he’s never talked to a boy that pretty before and he’s nervous. And now he feels even more embarrassed that the boy had to witness the mess he is.

 

“It’s um… It’s okay I’m alright. I’m sorry I’m a failure”

 

“Hey, no don’t say that, you actually gave me a fright at first, you looked really scary,” the boy says.

 

He doesn’t look bothered or surprised, or at least he doesn’t show it, about the fact that he’s literally talking to and comforting a _ghost_. Jinyoung smiles at his words, he’s really trying to reassure him and that’s kind of endearing.

 

“You just say that to be nice. This was my first time haunting someone, I’m sorry you had to witness _that_.” Jinyoung answers with a wide gesture.

 

“No honestly, don’t be sorry, it’s my fault really, ‘should have had my TV at a normal height.”

 

The boy looks actually so sorry and it makes Jinyoung chuckle and his eyes crinkle. The boy smiles at that and Jinyoung is hypnotized by how beautiful he looks when he smiles. If he could rival with the sun before, he’s definitely winning now. His golden honey skin almost seems glowing and Jinyoung can’t look away.

 

“My name is Daehwi by the way,” the boy says after a moment of silence.

 

“J-jinyoung, nice to meet you” Jinyoung answers, flustered.

 

Jinyoung can’t believe he’s blushing and stuttering like a Japanese schoolgirl and it’s ridiculous because he’s a seventeen-year-old Korean ghost who should not get shy like this under the gaze of another boy, no matter how gorgeous or ethereal he is.  

 

“I was actually watching a drama, do you wanna join?” Daehwi asks cheerfully “I even have pizza!”

 

Daehwi offers his hand with a smile on his face and who is Jinyoung to refuse him? Well, he’s gay and this boy is pretty so the question is quickly settled. He’ll deal with Sungwoon and Jisung later. Jinyoung and Daehwi end up both lying on the couch, pizzas in hands, commenting the drama and laughing. Daehwi is easy to get along with and the discussion flows between them. It makes Jinyoung feel comfortable and he forgets all about his previous embarrassment. After the episode is over, Jinyoung gets ready to leave. He’s not sure how long the portal will stay open.

 

“You’re leaving already?” Daehwi asks disappointment tainting his voice.

 

“I have to go back to my boss…” Jinyoung says, and it breaks his heart to see the look of sadness on Daehwi’s face.

 

“Please, come back next time you’re on earth. I will wait for you.”

 

This sparks something inside Jinyoung’s belly but he can’t quite put his finger on it. He promises Daehwi and then goes to leave. He is faced with a wall. He sighs and looks up at where the TV is. _How in the hell is he going to climb up there to go back?_ He hears a chuckle behind him and turns around to see Daehwi’s bright smile facing him.

 

“I’m gonna help you get up there,” Daehwi says in between a giggle “Step on my hands, I’ll lift you.”

 

Jinyoung grumbles something that sounds like “stop making fun of me” and it only makes Daehwi smile even more fondly. Jinyoung tries stepping on Daehwi’s hands, forgetting for a moment that he’s not _material_ . Daehwi shivers when he feels Jinyoung passing through his hands. _Sigh_.

 

Then everything goes downhill from there. Daehwi and Jinyoung spend at least 30 minutes figuring out how to make him go back. After a handful of stupid ideas, they end up with their dumbest: using a fan to blow Jinyoung up. Surprisingly though, it works. He floats away, slowly pushed by the wind, finally reaching the TV. Jinyoung has to admit this is not his most glorious moment. He waves at Daehwi and flashes him a smile before disappearing behind the screen.

  


Jinyoung keeps his promise and he comes back after every mission. He hangs out with Daehwi and they watch drama and eat pizza. It’s kind of their thing now. He tells him about his missions and how he’s getting better at scaring people and Daehwi encourages him and tells him how his day was and how annoying this guy is at his school. Jinyoung offers to haunt anyone he doesn’t like and Daehwi just laughs.

One day, Daehwi rests his hand where Jinyoung’s lay on the couch. And he isn’t sure it’s on purpose or if he didn’t see it but he expects Daehwi to pull back as soon as he realizes. Because he knows it’s cold to pass your hand through a ghost. But Daehwi doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move. He keeps staring at the TV like he’s intensely focused on the commercial that plays. Jinyoung feels like blushing.

 

Jinyoung comes back another day and Daehwi isn’t in the living room. He walks around his house, calling his name and finds him in his bedroom, wrapped in at least twenty blankets. He looks feverish, his body shaking and his forehead sweaty. Jinyoung rushes to his side and Daehwi reassures him, saying he’s just sick and he’s gonna be okay in a couple of days. He tells him not to worry and that he should probably go back to his world.

 

“I’m not leaving you alone,” Jinyoung says determinedly.

 

He goes to the bathroom to wet a towel and places it on Daehwi’s forehead. The younger boy shivers when he feels Jinyoung’s fingers grazing his skin lightly. Jinyoung instantly apologizes a thousand times.

 

“Do it again, please, it feels cold and nice,” Daehwi says in a weak voice.

 

Jinyoung shyly cups Daehwi’s face with his hands at his request and he smiles when he notices how his expression relaxes. He doesn’t look that pained anymore. Jinyoung stays with him the whole day, he gets him some meds and wets the towel again a few times. He doesn’t really know how it happens but he ends up curled up in Daehwi’s bed. When he wakes up the next morning he jumps and starts blabbering nonsense and Daehwi just smiles at him. He looks tired but he’s not feverish anymore.

 

“Thank you Jinyoungie.” Daehwi simply says before drifting back to sleep.

 

Jinyoung carefully leaves the bed. He didn’t mean to stay that long, Jisung is probably going to question him when he comes back. But if he’s honest with himself, every single second of it was worth it. And Jinyoung knows he’s doomed and he shouldn’t have fallen for a human. For someone that’s alive. But it’s a bit late to think about it now.

 

Jinyoung keeps coming back, it lasts for months. And every time he sees Daehwi, he falls even harder for him ( _and not through a TV this time_ ). He knows he should stop, he knows it’s never going to work out. But he can’t help it. He’s drawn to him, and he always finds himself wandering back to his place. He doesn’t even know if Daehwi likes him back but it’s okay. He’s good with just hanging out with him and being his friend.

Soon enough though, he finds out about Daehwi’s feelings. They’re sitting close together, Daehwi wrapped in a blanket because it’s winter and Jinyoung’s presence makes him feel chilly.

 

“Why weren’t you surprised that day when we first met? I mean, I’m a _ghost_.” Jinyoung suddenly asks and it sounds like he's been wondering about this for a while.

 

Daehwi goes silent for a moment and the pained expression that flashes on his face makes Jinyoung regret asking this question.

 

“I’ve always believed in ghosts. My mother died when I was a kid… I always felt her presence with me for a while even though I couldn’t see her. I knew it was her and she was looking over me. It really reassured me growing up. That’s why I wasn’t scared.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Jinyoung says for lack of other words.

 

In fact, he hates what he is right now. Hates that he’s immaterial, hates that he’s _dea_ d. That he can’t take Daehwi in his arms, that he can’t kiss his forehead. That he can't even touch him or be too close to him. Daehwi seems to read in his eyes what he wants, but he doesn’t really think it through. He leans in close, so close Jinyoung would be able to feel his breath on his face had he still been alive. His lips are getting so close and Jinyoung’s heart beats so fast, so much so that it almost rips through his chest. And then, Daehwi closes the distance and just falls through Jinyoung with a high-pitched yelp.

 _Well, so much for romanticism,_ Jinyoung thinks, cursing for the thousandth time his ghostly body. When Daehwi gets back up he’s flustered and he doesn’t dare to look him in the eyes.

 

“I- um- I’m sorry I forgot, I wasn’t thinking” he mutters.

 

Jinyoung smiles fondly.

 

“I swear to god I will find a way to get a material body back and I will come back to you and kiss the hell out of you, Lee Daehwi.”

 

The smile that blooms on Daehwi’s face at that moment shines brighter than a thousand stars and Jinyoung would walk through hell and back just to see it again.

 

When he gets back to his room in the evening he finds Jisung waiting for him in the corridor. He’s not in formal clothes and it’s the first time Jinyoung sees him like that, with a plain low cut black shirt and ripped jeans. His hair is messy and Jinyoung has to admit that he looks very hot in this new light.

 

“How’s your boyfriend?” he asks, a smug look on his face.

 

Jinyoung blushes. It really isn’t surprising that he would have noticed. Jinyoung keeps disappearing for a long time every week, and Jisung knows him too well to believe he might be doing extra work.

 

“I need to get a material body. Help me Jisung.”

 

“Oooooh, you’re tryna get physical? Well, it’s about time, I thought you’d never ask.”

 

“Come on, just say it,” Jinyoung replies.

 

“You’re not gonna like it, you know,” Jisung answers. “It takes a while. You gotta do a few major missions and as a reward, you can ask for a real body.”

 

When Jinyoung goes back to his room that night, he feels a renewed determination. He tells himself he’s not allowed to meet Daehwi again before he gets his body back. And that works wonders at motivating him. He wants to make him proud, to make him happy. He’s ready to do anything to feel his soft lips against his and the warmth of his arms around him.

Jinyoung pours his heart into his work. He spends days training to get scarier and coming up with tons of new ideas. The major missions consist in haunting people, like the others but it’s hard work. The targets are not easily scared and Jinyoung has to work with a team. It sometimes takes a few days before the mission succeeds but Jinyoung doesn’t give up.

He never does. Sometimes he wonders how Daehwi is doing, he wonders if he misses him. He hopes he will wait for him. Doubt starts eating him up and it urges him to do better. Work harder.

It takes him a full month. But he does it. He has enough credits to obtain a material body. Jinyoung cannot contain his excitement and he goes straight to Sungwoon’s office when he gets back from his last mission. Sungwoon welcomes him in with a warm smile.

 

“You’ve worked hard Jinyoungie” he says.

 

Jinyoung blushes, he doesn’t get praised a lot but he could get used to it. He tiptoes around for a moment before Sungwoon sighs.

 

“I heard you want a body right?”

 

Jinyoung nods energetically which earns him a chuckle from Sungwoon. The man guides him to a small room, lit with purple neons. In the middle of it stands a huge transparent tube, wired with cables running across the floor. Jinyoung stares as Sungwoon plugs in a few wires and taps away on the holographic pad on the wall. The tube opens and Sungwoon gestures him to go inside. Hesitantly, Jinyoung takes a step forward, searching for encouragement in Sungwoon's gaze.

 

“It doesn't hurt I promise. It shouldn't take more than two minutes so don't worry about it.”

 

Jinyoung steps in.

  


♦

  


The living room looks different when Jinyoung jumps through the TV the next day. It looks a bit messier. There's a blanket thrown carelessly on the armchair, empty chips bags on the couch and Pepsi cans covering the table. Daehwi was always very clean and neat and it slightly worries Jinyoung to see his house like that.

 

“Daehwi?” he calls out, voice uncertain.

 

There's a rumble in the kitchen and then he hears the sound of someone running and soon Daehwi is bursting through the door. His hair is a mess and the bags under his eyes are bigger than ever. He doesn't look that happy to see Jinyoung.

 

“Oh, so you're finally back eh? After abandoning me for a whole freaking month! YOU DARE COME IN HERE UNANNOUNCED THINKING I WILL WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS” he yells.

 

He grabs a pillow from the couch and throws it at Jinyoung's face. When he sees it hits him before falling flat on the ground, Daehwi stops dead. He's taken aback.

 

“You… You're… _Material_.” he realizes, his eyes widening.

 

“Surprise” Jinyoung says with a small smile.

 

Jinyoung loses his breath when Daehwi's body crashes against his, he wants to think it's because of the shock but he knows it's only half true. Daehwi's arms wrap around his waist tightly and it feels warm and reassuring. It feels like _home_ . Jinyoung pulls Daehwi closer, tangling one of his hands in the soft brown strands of his hair. He breathes in Daehwi's scent, he smells like soap and mint and it's fresh and it's just _so_ Daehwi. Jinyoung pays attention to every detail, he wants to remember it all, from the way Daehwi’s chest rises when he breathes, the way his eyelashes brush his cheeks when he closes his eyes, the way he smiles contentedly when Jinyoung strokes his hair.

Daehwi lifts his head after a moment and he smirks up at him.

 

“I was promised a kiss. I thought you were a man of your word…” he says teasingly.

 

Jinyoung doesn’t need to be told twice, he leans in and closes the gap between them in an instant. Then his lips are on Daehwi’s and it feels like fireworks are taking place in his belly. Daehwi’s lips are soft and gentle as they move against Jinyoung’s. The kiss is chaste but the passion and longing between the two boys are obvious. Daehwi smiles in the kiss and Jinyoung’s heart does backflips. He’s so in love. He wants to love this boy for the rest of his ~~life~~ death. They stay there, wrapped around each other and kissing and Jinyoung never wants to let go.

  
  


♦♦♦

  


A few months passed since Jinyoung and Daehwi kissed for the first time. Jinyoung has kept visiting him a lot, almost every day while still going on missions and working hard. It’s a whole new him. He accumulates credits just in case he might need something but never actually uses them.

There’s a time when he’s recruited for a major mission, teaming with some of the Best in the afterlife. He warns Daehwi that he won’t be able to see him for a few weeks. They part reluctantly and Jinyoung counts the days until he can see him again.

He wakes up one day, gets into working gear and leaves his room to join his team members for a meeting. He bumps into Jisung on the way there.

 

“Hey it’s been a while Jinyoung!” he says, and he looks kind of fidgety.

 

Jinyoung furrows his brows, it’s odd to see him with any other attitude than his usual confident smug look. It takes a few seconds before Jinyoung realizes the reason for his nervousness. Someone’s standing behind Jisung. Someone with brown hair and bright eyes.

 

“Daehwi?” Jinyoung says with disbelief “What are you- why are you here?”

 

Daehwi just walks closer to him and takes his hands in his, stroking the back with his thumb. He looks up at him and Jinyoung can’t see the usual sparkle in them because he’s almost… _translucid_. He takes a step back, he feels like his breath is caught in his throat and his jaw hangs open.

 

“You-you’re not...” he starts.

 

“I’m sorry, it was a car accident I-” Daehwi explains.

 

Jinyoung shuts him up by pulling him into his arms with such force Daehwi almost loses his balance. He looks up at Jinyoung’s face and notices the tears that threaten to flow out of his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry I should have been there to protect you” he breathes out.

 

“Hey, Jinyoungie, it’s not your fault. And it’s okay. I’m here now, we’re together.”

 

“Forever?” Jinyoung asks.

 

“Forever,” Daehwi replies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii!  
> i hope you enjoy this story, i've wanted to write about jinyoung and daehwi for such a long time.  
> so here it is!  
> the plot idea was given to me by my best friend so credit to the best bro
> 
> you can come talk to me on twitter @/lightwoodguk


End file.
